Quelques Notes de Bonheur
by eirinatakebana
Summary: L'inspiration vient d'une personne qu'il ne pensait pas capable de pouvoir l'aider un jour...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**Not my property, no profit made.**

**Only two or three chapters. Seulement deux ou trois chapitres.**

« Que fais-tu? »demanda Gilbert d'un ton un brin désinvolte. Il ne paraissait pas tellement intéressé par ce que son camarade de chambre pouvait faire- son corps était légèrement en retrait, ses bras un peu en arrière, la chemise mal boutonnée, l'air froid et presque impassible- mais son regard, d'un vert profond, et sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordait prouvaient que la présence de Serge, dans les bois, l'intriguait.

N'était-il pas en train de pratiquer l'équitation à cette heure-ci, comme la plupart de leurs camarades? Lui, si bon élève, sècherait-il les cours?

Serge était assis sur l'herbe, sous un arbre, se protégeant ainsi du soleil quoique fort désiré après un hiver rigoureux. Les rayons éclairaient sa peau de bronze, ses cheveux presque noirs en leur donnant des reflets roux magnifiques, et quand il avait penché sa tête pour voir qui approchait, ses yeux semblaient animés de flammes rouges. Rouge comme l'amour et la passion.

Gilbert ne put le nier. Il comprenait pourquoi tant de gens appelaient Serge un « apollon ». Il était beau et gentil...enfin, c' était ce que Serge essayait de lui faire croire.

« Gilbert?...Comment vas-tu? Euh...en fait, je travaille. » Il fit un signe de la main pour montrer le livre, la feuille, l'encre et la plume sur ses genoux puis sourit. Son sourire semblait empreint de fatigue, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le blond.

« Travailler? Tu n'es pas avec les autres, ni dans la chambre que je sache. »

« Ah, il fait tellement beau que j'en profite. Et puis, je dois composer. »

« C'est ton travail aujourd'hui? »

« Oui, monsieur Louis Renet et moi avons discuté. Il m'a dit que j'étais très bon au piano mais qu'il fallait que je me surpasse parce que j'allais bientôt commencer à stagner. » sa frustration-et sûrement petite vexation-passa comme un éclair sur son visage mais il parut ensuite plus fatigué qu'énervé. Les lèvres de Gilbert dessinèrent un sourire. Il leva un bras afin de le poser sur l'arbre le plus proche de celui de Serge.

« Et donc, tu as choisi de composer? »

« Oui...Voilà...Même si je ne suis pas du tout un grand artiste comme Chopin ou Beethoven ... C'est même plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. »

« Il y a de l'inspiration tout autour de toi. »

Serge fut surpris de sa réplique. Il regarda tout autour d'eux, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre la signification de ces mots. La nature était grande et belle, en pleine fête avec toutes ces plantes-fleurs, feuilles, fruits, herbes- qui poussaient et s'épanouissaient sans contrainte, et ces minuscules bêtes qui grimpaient et courraient de ci et de là. Le vent soufflait, léger et printanier, comme si en cette saison, il était un ami et non un ennemi glacial.

Serge respira un bon coup puis retourna son regard sur Gilbert. Avec les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient son visage, il avait l'air d'un ange. Ses boucles douces et dorées rappelaient la soie couleur ambre.

« Merci, Gilbert. Je crois que ça m'aide. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu ici. »

« Hm. Tans mieux pour toi. »

« ...Oui. »

« Connaissant monsieur Louis Renet, tu vas probablement devoir jouer ta pièce devant tout le monde, peut-être à la prochaine visite de parents. »

« Aïe, ayayaï! » Serge se mordit la lèvre basse, l'air un peu paniqué, son imagination déjà en marche. « C'est une chose de jouer des œuvres connues d'une belle manière, c'en est une autre de présenter le sienne. »

« Tu vas devoir te surpasser, monsieur le pianiste. Qui sait, tu seras peut-être invité à jouer dans les maisons de la noblesse parisienne si tu les séduis? »

« Ah, ça serait pas mal, » fit Serge à la fois amusé et un peu rouge. Il hésitait à considérer les mots de Gilbert comme un compliment mais c'était presque tout comme. « Je suis allé à Arles cette semaine et j'avais été invité dans la maison d'une charmante famille, les Calment. Leur fille Jeanne m'avait offert des pâtisseries que j'ai malheureusement oublié dans le salon commun et qu'on a volé. » Il soupira. « Dommage, je les aurai goûtés et partagés avec toi ici si tu avais voulu. »

Gilbert se troubla en l'écoutant, puis il eut un mouvement de honte. C'était lui qui avait pris ses gâteaux ce jour là. Il avait « entrepris » une diète après une ultime déprime à cause du manque de nouvelles d'Auguste, mais son estomac avait tellement crié famine qu'il avait mangé la première chose comestible trouvée. Et c'était les délicieuses pâtisseries de Serge.

Il n'en ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'aurais pas été intéressé, de toute façon, » répondit-il d'un ton semi-moqueur. «Je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais les chercher auprès de toi. Il y en a pleins de douceurs à la cuisine.»

« Oui mais tu n'as pas le droit de les prendre en dehors des repas. »

« Je m'en moque. Je fais ce que je veux. »

Serge poussa un soupir mais ne dit rien en retour, il ne désirait point à nourrir le feu de la colère de Gilbert, ni le piquer au vif.

« D'accord...J'aimerais juste qu'un jour...on s'assoit ensemble comme de vrais amis et qu'on puisse manger et discuter tranquillement. »

Le regard perçant de Gilbert se fixa sur le brun; l'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable. Serge, qui souriait, sentit ses lèvres s'affaisser. Gilbert là faisait naitre une certaine frayeur en lui. Ce mystère peint sur ses traits, l'indécision de ses sentiments, l'incompréhension...il lui avait donné un vrai coup de doigts sur la tête.

« Gilbert...? »

« Je hais les mensonges. Ne cherche pas à me convaincre avec les tiens. »

La surprise fut aussi fulgurante qu'une soudaine attaque d'un aigle sur une petite bête pacifique.

« Quoi...? Je ne te mens pas! Je... »

Gilbert fronça des sourcils.

Soudain, un bruit d'un bois qui se brise sec retentit. Les deux garçons tournèrent leur tête vers l'endroit où ils détectèrent une présence. Sauf, que seul Gilbert sembla trouver l'intrus. Le poison de l'inquiétude traversa les veines de Serge, il regarda son compagnon encore.

« Gilbert, est-ce...? »

Gilbert lui retourna un regard seulement furtif puis courut à l'intérieur des bois comme si une voix l'appelait. Serge se leva d'un bond, l'encre, la feuille, et la plume projetées au sol, perdant tout leur intérêt. Une douleur-le chagrin-lui pinça le cœur. À côté de la gracile silhouette de l'ange blond, une autre personne, plus grande, se trouvait avec lui.

**_xxx_**

Serge entra dans la salle de musique. Il n'y avait personne, elle était déserte depuis des heures. D'un pas lourd, le garçon s'avança jusqu'au piano qui trônait devant la grande fenêtre. La fin du jour le noyait dans une sorte de mélancolie qu'il supportait mal aujourd'hui. Ses sentiments pour Gilbert paraissaient doubler d'intensité après chaque rencontre. Le garçon aux yeux émeraude exerçait sur lui un pouvoir extraordinaire.

« Ce n'est pas bon de penser comme ça, » se dit-il, les yeux fermés. «Gilbert a choisi de vivre de cette façon...et je n'y peux rien. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider mais il me rejette tout le temps. Je ne veux que son bien...pourtant. » Il serra les poings, l'injustice lui serrant le cœur. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se détendre et l'oublier un moment. Un peu de musique et d'exercice lui ferait du bien.

S'installant sur le siège en bois de chêne et recouvert de damas aux couleurs pastel, Serge laissa glisser ses doigts sur les touches comme il laissa ses sentiments le guider. Ce n'était pas du Chopin qu'il jouait en ce moment, mais son humeur l'avait guidé vers sa propre composition qu'il lui avait donné tant de mal.

Une plante grimpante qui cherche à rencontrer les premiers du soleil...des roses qui envoient leurs suaves effluves aux nez des promeneurs enchantés...les myosotis qui cherchent le regard d'une jeune fille...

Le son doux des touches jetèrent des ondes positives sur Serge, il se sentait bien. Mieux. Comme si la peine s'effaçait petit à petit...et dire que celui qui lui avait inspiré cet air serein mais entrainant était aussi celui qui le blessait chaque jour un peu plus! La vie était remplie de paradoxes.

Quand il arriva à la partie la plus compliquée de sa composition, un bruit soudain le ramena à la réalité. Serge ouvrit promptement les yeux, et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Un sursaut de peur et de surprise le fit bondir de sa chaise. Une ombre venait juste de passer. Ou plutôt une silhouette blanche, apeurée. Puis plus rien.

Il exécuta quelques pas vers la fenêtre, afin de mieux comprendre. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Était-ce un fantôme? Un esprit errant? Des frissons le parcoururent. L'école était vieille, après tout; on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

« C'est ta composition? »

Serge se retourna, un cri de stupeur lui échappa la bouche. Ah...Il s'agissait seulement de Louis Renet. Le professeur venait juste d'entrer dans la salle.

« Monsieur... »

« Ce n'était pas mal du tout! Je t'en félicite...j'aurais dû seulement patienter avant d'entendre ton œuvre... »

« Oh ce n'était pas grand chose! »

« Tu sous-estimes tes capacités, Serge. Quand j'ai entendu tes premières notes, j'ai tout de suite été transporté dans un autre...monde. C'était magnifique. J'espère que tu raviras tes auditeurs tout autant que je l'ai été. »

Tant de louanges firent rougir l'élève jusqu'à ses racines (cela signifiait qu'il l'avait écouté depuis un moment). Mais un sourire de satisfaction et de bonheur ne s'en dessina pas moins sur son visage.

« Merci, Monsieur. Je ferais de mon mieux. »

« Très bien mais repose toi aussi. Le diner a commencé depuis quelques minutes, va rejoindre tes camarades pour manger. Trop travailler peut rendre malade. »

« D'accord, je pars dans quelques minutes monsieur. »

Louis Renet hocha de la tête avant de faire demi-tour. Cependant, avant de quitter la salle, il dit:

« Un admirateur t'observait depuis tout à l'heure...j'ai dû l'effrayer en l'apercevant... » Il sortit.

Serge voulut lui demander qui l'avait regardé et écouté. Mais il garda ça pour lui-même.

_**xxx**_

Le diner, convivial, presque copieux, avait quelque peu rasséréné Serge. Il avait mangé un potage chaud et velouté, rempli de légumes colorés et savoureux, de la bouillabaisse, et une part de gâteau au chocolat préparé par un pâtissier, ami du directeur de l'école. Ce fut pourquoi le jeune garçon rejoignit sa chambre, le cœur moins rempli d'anxiété qu'il ne l'avait craint.

La chambre paraissait tout de même triste. Les fleurs, serrées les unes contre les autres dans un vase jaune, qu'il avait choisi avec tant de soin semblaient à présent fanées, comme si l'automne avait déjà chassé l'été. La lumière manquait. La fenêtre, ouverte, laissait le vent souffler-certes-légèrement mais bien assez pour qu'une sensation de solitude et d'abandonné saisisse tout son être. Serge trembla de froid et se dirigea d'un pas lent et lourd vers son bureau.

Les deux lits n'étaient toujours pas défaits. Il alluma une lampe, prit place face à sa table et se mit au travail. Les mathématiques, la géographie, l'histoire. Il y avait de quoi l'occuper. Il ferma les yeux un moment, et serra les poings. Absolument tout devait les occuper, lui et son esprit. La petite bête insidieuse du désespoir ne devait pas pénétrer dans ses pensées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, s'étant raisonné, Serge sentit son calme revenir. Ses exercices furent terminés en quelques instants, il ne resterait plus que le français à finir pour le jeudi suivant. Il sourit, content et satisfait de lui.

Le garçon se leva de sa chaise et fit plusieurs pas vers la fenêtre. Dans le vase où mourraient les fleurs, il prit la plus petite, celle qui paraissait si fragile, mais si désespérée de vivre encore. Il la souleva jusqu'à qu'il puisse la voir. Il s'agissait d'une rose, encore peu éclose, mais qui avait dû annoncer avant d'être cueillie, un rouge éclatant. Ses pointes étaient restées pâles, cependant; comme si on l'avait vidée de son sang.

Tandis que l'esprit de Serge vagabondait dans des abysses d'images et de comparaisons, son corps avait l'air de vivre de lui-même. Il marcha vers le lit de Gilbert et laissa la petite rose tomber sur la couverture blanche.

Vers minuit, il se coucha enfin, après qu'on eut fit l'appel. Le sommeil vint à lui en peu de temps.

Gilbert retourna dans leur chambre, à ce moment-là. S'il avait été éveillé, Serge n'aurait plus été tellement surpris de son apparence, même si un léger sentiment de peur et de dégout l'aurait envahi. Les cheveux, le corps, les vêtements, tout, étaient dans un état lamentable. Sale. La chemise déchirée. Les boucles d'or désordonnées, recouvertes de terre et de poussière à certains endroits. Le col tâché de quelques gouttes de sang qui permettaient de penser que le pauvre garçon avait dû encore se laisser maltraiter. Un bleu s'était même formé à la commissure gauche de ses lèvres.

N'ayant presque rien avalé depuis des heures, il peinait affreusement à marcher et à chercher refuge dans son lit. Un léger ronflement attira son attention dans la pénombre de la chambre. _Serge._ Ça ne pouvait être que lui. L'Apollon qui l'enchantait de sa musique.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer à lui et sa composition. L'avait-il aidé avec ses suggestions, ses idées? C'était ce qu'il aimerait croire. Mais que valait l'avis d'une créature comme Gilbert? Quoique faible, il se traina jusqu'au lit de Serge et, de sa main tremblante et presque effrayée, le secoua. Plusieurs fois ne suffirent pas. Serge resta endormi. Morphée le gardait réellement et jalousement.

Une montée de désespoir et de tristesse pointa dans la poitrine de Gilbert. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, la douleur le rendit incapable de bouger. Il respirait mal, et des sifflements comme ceux d'un train furent perceptibles dans l'air de la chambre.

La solitude le tuerait un jour, se dit-il, les larmes remplissant chaque coin de ses yeux. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement que ce fut comme si c'était elles qui l'obligèrent à tomber dans le lit et à s'allonger contre un Serge chaleureux, heureux, reposé, innocent. C'était lui le véritable ange, pensa-t-il encore alors qu'il laissait sa douleur physique et mentale le noyer dans la mélancolie. En étant proche de Serge, il pensait être proche de ce paradis dont les portes ne semblèrent plus vouloir s'ouvrir pour lui. Le dos de Serge était chaud, presque brûlant, pour ses doigts, lui qui tremblait de froid. Pour un peu, il demanderait à Serge de le serrer très fort et de le consoler jusqu'à que ses peines s'évanouissent.

Le sommeil le saisit bientôt.

_**A suivre**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**XX**

Quand les rayons chauds du soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre et qu'ils touchèrent ses cheveux bruns en une agréable caresse, Serge ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentit tout de suite bien, malgré une petite fatigue. Tout semblait annoncer une bonne journée. Il avait presque hâte de rejoindre ses amis au réfectoire, de manger et de s'amuser avec eux. Son goût pour les études, qui avait été troublé par d'autres soucis ces derniers temps, lui était revenu la veille quand il s'était forcé à travailler...

Il se retourna, le corps encore faible, et voulut s'étirer afin de se réveiller tout à fait. Soudain, quelque chose bougea à ses côtés et la vue des cheveux blonds le fit sursauter.

« Gilbert! » Il écarquilla les yeux, une surprise immense le saisissant.

Le blond dormait, profondément. La fatigue l'avait visiblement terrassé, il était tout alangui sur le lit, s'abandonnant lui-même.

« Gilbert...qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? »

Ce sang sur son col et son menton, ce bleu au coin de sa bouche, ses cheveux beaucoup trop emmêlés pour qu'il ne puisse s'agir que d'un sommeil agité, la saleté et même l'odeur de son corps et de ses vêtements...Il faisait peur à voir.

N'écoutant que son instinct et sa conscience, Serge se dégagea doucement du garçon puis sortit du lit. Il chercha de quoi nettoyer et soigner ces blessures puis revint au blond. Tans pis s'ils allaient être en retard, la santé de son « ami » importait plus. Avec des gestes lents, presque tendres, Serge soigna du mieux qu'il put l'être blessé qui avait choisi son lit et pas le sien...

Gilbert ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ses paupières, quoique fines et transparentes comme des morceaux de soie, semblaient lourdes. Il cligna des yeux, se demandant très clairement ce qui se passait. À sa surprise, Serge ne fit que lui sourire et lui caresser les cheveux même si sa main tremblait et fut un peu maladroite.

Le garçon blond ne sut que dire. Voilà cette situation bien étrange! Serge n'avait donc pas peur de lui montrer un semblant d'affection? Il l'avait tellement rejeté, et Gilbert n'étant pas à un paradoxe près, recherché pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Il prit la main de Serge, en fermant les yeux, et la ramena contre sa joue.

Toute chaude. C'était réconfortant.

Il ne prononça pas une parole. Puis il se leva, encore tout engourdi par le sommeil, et alla choisir des vêtements pour le jour. Sa douleur physique paraissait même oubliée, mais, en le voyant tituber et même trembler des jambes, Serge devina sans peine que Gilbert souffrait toujours.

Il s'approcha de lui, tenant encore le morceau de chiffon avec lequel il l'avait soigné, et demanda:

« Gil...Comment te sens-tu?»

Le blond, dos tourné, ne répondit pas, ce qui était au final peu surprenant. Il était affairé à chercher sa meilleure chemise (ses vêtements étaient souvent d'une qualité supérieure à celle des vêtements des autres élèves), un pantalon noir en flanelle ainsi que des dessous légers. Quand une brise traversa la chambre, Serge se rendit compte qu'aucun des deux n'avaient fermé la fenêtre depuis la veille.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer cette nuit...je me suis inquiété pour toi. Même si tu t'en moques probablement... » La tristesse lui serra le cœur devenu soudain trop gros pour sa poitrine mais il se refusa d'ajouter plus de mauvais sentiments à ce coeur qui souffrait déjà trop. Il essaya d'esquisser un sourire, mais ses lèvres lui parurent assez lourdes.

Gilbert resta silencieux. Il ne montra pas aucun sentiment, mais ceux qui pouvaient pénétrer son cœur auraient découvert qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver au bord d'un précipice ou que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. On lui avait fait mal le jour d'avant et plus que tout, il l'avait eu besoin de tendresse...il avait tellement souffert...il souffrait tellement. Certes, il avait recherché cette douleur pour se sentir vivant mais...à la fin, qu'est-ce que cela lui apportait? Aucun d'eux ne remplacerait jamais Auguste. Son _Augu_. Où pouvait-il bien se cacher alors qu' il avait tant besoin de lui? Cet être qui ne lui épargnait aucune peine, et qu'il se devait de se détacher pour vivre enfin? Il le savait mais n'y arrivait pas. Trop de pensées contradictoires lui apportaient son lot de migraines.

Il retint ses larmes. Soudain, une main semblable à une hirondelle recherchant une branche se posa sur son épaule. « Gilbert, s'il te plait réponds moi. Je ne t'embêterai plus si tu me parles un peu...je m'inquiète tellement pour toi... » Serge, toujours le même. Après ce qu'il avait enduré, c'était auprès de lui et de sa gentillesse que Gilbert s'était réfugié et trouvé un peu de chaleur. On aurait dit un rayon de lune dans une nuit noire comme les ténèbres.

« Laisse moi! Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais me toucher! »

Avec violence, il s'était retourné et avait giflé cette main intruse. En effet, de quel droit ce modèle de vertu pouvait-il ne serait-ce que l'effleurer?

« Je...je suis désolé, »fit Serge, les yeux écarquillés par la stupéfaction. L'incompréhension le grisait alors qu'il regardait cette petite bête féroce qui refusait toujours de lui accorder un minimum de confiance. Sa main commençait déjà à rougir. La main de Gilbert était en effet un fer rougi au feu.

«Ne me touche pas! »

« Très bien...je voulais juste...te rassurer...je ne te veux aucun mal! Je te le promets! »

« Mph! » Le sourire de Gilbert déguisait à peine sa moquerie. « Eh bien dis donc, au final, tu n'es pas si différent des autres. Une couverture cajoleuse pour ensuite mieux profiter de moi? Je ne suis pas crédule. »

« M...mais non! Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention de profiter de toi! Je te respecte et je me refuse de me comporter comme tous ceux qui te désirent!Je ne veux pas les imiter! » Comme le blond le fixait d'un regard toujours transperçant de méfiance et d'agressivité, Serge s'empressa d'ajouter comme si chaque seconde importait: « Des gens bien et sincères existent, Gilbert! Je le jure! Ma tante ne m'aime pas, et pourtant j'ai trouver des gens d'en dehors ma famille qui m'aiment et qui m'acceptent! Je leur fais confiance parce qu'ils m'ont prouvé que je le pouvais...tu...tu peux faire pareil...avec moi au moins. Je ne te trahirai pas, et je me fais réellement du souci pour toi. En te voyant ce matin sur mon lit, j'ai été à la fois surpris, triste et content. Surpris parce que tu ne voulais plus m'approcher depuis quelques temps, triste parce que je voyais qu'on t'avait fait du mal et que tu t'étais fait mal...Content parce que je pouvais t'apporter mon aide. Je veux être ton ami, Gilbert. »

Gilbert sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Tout cet écoulement de bons sentiments lui donnait la nausée tout comme cela le réchauffait, et faisait presque monter des larmes de souffrance et de reconnaissance à la surface. Mais, encore une fois, pas une goutte d'eau ne déborda des yeux verts.

Son agressivité disparut de ses traits mais la froideur resta comme une couche de neige trop dure à enlever.

Il ne dit mot et se tourna vers la porte afin de s'en aller.

« Gilbert! »

Serge, sentant le désespoir et l'incrédulité devant tant de silence l'envahir jusqu'aux entrailles, lui prit la main. Gilbert se retint de donner une seconde gifle. Il regarda le brun. Son visage ne pouvait qu'exprimer un réel chagrin. Gilbert voulut bien faire semblant de le croire cette fois là.

Il ramena sa main contre la joue de Serge et sans l'avertir, lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres. Le cœur de Serge menaça de s'arrêter de battre. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Les lèvres de Gilbert. Avant qu'il ne put faire quoique ce soit- que ce fut le rejeter, où même retourner le baiser- Gilbert s'esquivait et s'en allait de la chambre.

Il laissa un Serge décontenancé, chamboulé et tremblant sous cette montagne d 'émotions. Gilbert, bien-sûr, ne viendrait pas aux cours aujourd'hui encore...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA. IT BELONGS TO KEIKO TAKEMIYA**

**NO PROFIT MADE.**

**To vaninachan: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je n'ai pas arrêté l'histoire mais je suis très occupée depuis plusieurs mois. Donc, j'ai dû ralentir pas mal d'activités. En tous les cas, ton commentaire a été une très belle surprise, merci :)**

« Ce sont de mauvaises femmes, » s'écria Julien. Il fit un pas en arrière pour rejoindre ceux qui étaient restés dans le luxueux restaurant La Marge, à Arles. Les rires fusèrent autour de lui.

« Quoi, Julien? Tu n'oserais même pas embrasser ne serait-ce qu'une de ces jolies créatures! Profite-s'en; au pensionnat, nous n'avons pas de telles opportunités. Tout ce que nous avons ce sont des mâles et des mâles! » s'exclama Lucien en agrippant le bras de Julien.

Tandis que les deux et leur petit groupe se disputaient, Serge les observait en un silence inquiet. Ses camarades, voulaient-ils vraiment coucher avec ces prostituées? Avaient-ils déjà tous oublié leur leçons de catéchisme? Ne voulaient-ils pas se souvenir que ce genre de commerce ne leur ferait que du mal? Un soupir échappa sa bouche.

« Maman, regarde comme ce garçon est bronzé! Tu crois qu'il est français? »

Cette petite voix perplexe et étonnée attira l'oreille de Serge. Il se retourna; une petite fille et sa maman se tenaient non loin de lui, sortant de la boulangerie tout proche, trois baguettes de pain sur les bras. La maman secoua la tête de sa gamine: « Ne désigne pas les gens comme ça, Éléonore! Ce n'est pas poli! » La petite jeta un regard de surprise sur Serge. Il sourit et fit un petit hochement de tête. Rouge et apeurée, elle se cacha derrière sa mère, tenant fermement sa robe. Ce fut à peine si elle osait pencher la tête pour revoir Serge.

Il rit presque. La maman fronça des sourcils devant la frayeur de sa fille puis s'éloigna avec elle dans d'autres rues. Serge se sentait d'humeur presque mélancolique en ce très beau jour et tous ses proches amis avaient bien du mal à le rasséréner et à le rendre joyeux. Certains commençaient à perdre patience en apprenant la raison de sa maussade humeur: Gilbert n'était encore une fois pas venu avec eux à Arles, ayant fait l'école buissonnière le jour d'avant avec l'un de ses amants et était revenu à l'école avec des paquets de beaux vêtements. Ainsi donc, Gilbert gardait toujours un peu d'argent sur lui. En recevait-il assez souvent?

...Comment se déroulait une journée entre Gilbert et l'un de ses amants dans le meilleur des mondes?

Les lèvres de Serge tressaillirent. Il avait du mal à concevoir le plaisir que pouvait retirer l'ange aux yeux verts en restant avec ces hommes qui le traitaient comme un objet, une_trainée_, parfois même avec une violence inouïe. Comment un corps et un esprit de la sorte pouvaient trouver la paix?

_Gilbert, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider...et te prouver que je ne veux pas te trahir ni abuser de toi._

Il regagna le restaurant (qui faisait aussi office de salon de thé). Les invités offraient un spectacle intéressant: on y trouvait les meilleurs classes de la société, des hommes finement habillés, ainsi que de belles dames en robes colorées, primesautières et élégantes, des enfants de la bourgeoisie essayaient de se tenir sagement et de faire bonne impression. Quant aux camarades de Serge, ils modéraient leurs propos et s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de parler doucement, l'affluence de gens en cet endroit les rendait quelque peu perplexe. Ils venaient d 'une prestigieuse école et ils savaient que leur comportement devait honorer sa réputation.

Serge s'assit auprès de Karl et Pascal qui participaient à une discussion-qui bien animée par des voix calmes- n'en déclenchait pas moins leurs ardeurs. On parlait de république, de l'avenir de la France. Serge prit sa part dans la conversation mais on le rabroua gentiment en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire puisqu'il allait devenir un grand pianiste, trouver de riches mécènes.

D'abord, Serge ressentit une petite pointe d'agacement à leur commentaire. Certes, son talent ne faisait aucun doute mais il avait le droit de réfléchir à son avenir où même d'envisager une toute autre voix. Cependant, leur bonne humeur était si contagieuse qu'il ne tint pas longtemps rancune envers ses amis. Bientôt, le rose du rire sur les joues l'enjoliva encore plus, les étoiles de la plaisanterie rendirent ses grands yeux bruns encore plus beaux et la légèreté que prit leur conversation le détendit de façon charmante.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur venue dans le restaurant. Plusieurs proposèrent une petite promenade dans la ville et de visiter la plus belle église du coin. Qui plus est les Arlésiennes portaient des costumes très jolis et qui donnaient le sourire à qui les apercevaient.

« Hé, » fit soudain Karl en donnant un coup de coude à Serge. « Cette fille n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure! On dirait bien que tu lui plais! »

Les autres entendirent ce qu'il venait de dire et tournèrent leurs yeux vers une jeune fille dont l'apparence était fort agréable, qui était assise avec une autre dame plus âgée, à l'autre extrémité de la salle bondée. Quand ses yeux bruns clairs aux longs cils croisèrent ceux de Serge, flatté et surpris, les joues de la fille se teintèrent de rose. Elle détourna le regard un moment puis les releva, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Serge lui rendit son sourire, un peu intimidée.

« Ça doit être une noble ou une fille de bourgeois, vu sa robe! » fit l'un des élèves de Lacombrade.

« Oui, en plus, elle est chaperonnée par une dame. Une fille de bonne famille ne sort jamais seule,»dit un autre.

« Tu vas oublier ma chère Patricia, n'est ce pas? » dit Pascal sur ton taquin à l'encontre de Serge qui se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« J'apprécie ta sœur, mais je n'ai jamais rien promis, ni fait. »

«En effet, mais elle va être déçue... »

«Arrête, je n'ai même pas encore parler à cette fille! »

«Mais elle te dévore des yeux, elle n'attend que ça!...oh, voilà qu'elle sort avec sa dame! Tu devrais lui parler... »

La jeune fille et sa « dame » sortirent du restaurant et se dirigèrent vers la chocolaterie en face. Elles n'y restèrent pas longtemps et s'assirent sur un banc près de l'entrée. Les garçons remarquèrent les nombreux coups d'œil qu'elle jetait sur le restaurant avec ce qu'ils interprétaient comme de l'espoir. L'un deux prit Serge par les épaules et le somma de se lever.

« Va lui parler! »

« Mais je n'en ai pas envie! »

« Menteur! »

« Fais le, sinon personne ici ne te laissera tranquille, » fit Pascal.

Un grand soupir s' échappa des lèvres un peu sèches de Serge. Devant l'insistance de ses camarades dont certains pariaient déjà, il se força à aller parler à la jeune fille. Ensuite, avec un peu d'optimisme, ils le laisseraient en paix.

**XXX**

Gilbert rentrait au pensionnat d'un pas calme et tranquille. La journée n'avait pas vu d'incident majeur. Seulement un...Le matin, il avait rencontré Jacques dans les bois et avait assouvi ses pulsions. L'après midi, il avait fait un effort pour aller à la bibliothèque et lire un peu. Des examens avaient lieu dans les semaines à suivre, et même si cette école le fatiguait et ne faisait travailler que son mépris et sa solitude, il tenait à garder un niveau correcte. Qui déjà lui avait dit qu'il n'avait besoin que de peu d'efforts pour être un excellent élève?...Serge, peut-être, quand un jour, il s'était penché au dessus de son épaule et avait lu une de ses dissertations. Bien-sûr, Gilbert l'avait repoussé...Ensuite, il n'avait pu resté longtemps à la bibliothèque: les autres élèves commençaient à murmurer contre lui et à lui lancer des regards haineux et dégradants. Le blond s'en était allé à la serre pour manger des fruits qu'on cultivait. Ce fut un jeu amusant: ne pas se faire voir par les cultivateurs, ni les jardiniers.

Puis, il avait marché jusqu'aux grilles de l'école. La route était d'un vide vertigineux. Rien, personne. Du vent. Rien d'autre. De loin, il aperçut Rosemary et Jules. Ils paraissaient engagés dans une conversation fort animée. Soudain, Rosemary avait tourné la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur Gilbert. Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur la bouche rose du blond le plus âgé. Gilbert le fusilla du regard puis s'enfuit dans les bois.

Là ses premières larmes de la journée coulèrent: encore une fois, Auguste n'avait pas envoyé de lettres. Cela faisait deux mois. Deux mois déjà. Et sa dernière...si brève, si sèche. Pas un mot d'amour, ni d'affection. Comment arrivait-il si bien à lui trucider le cœur, sans même battre une paupière? Auguste, il était si cruel! Rosemary savait tout cela...et il se moquait de lui.

Ce fut le seul problème de la journée. Il n'avait rien fait de dangereux, se contentant de marcher dans la forêt un bon moment loin des autres et du bruit. En apercevant des animaux sauvages gambader à travers les arbres, cela lui rappela son enfance solitaire. Son lapin, « papa ». Ses chiens.

Les autres étaient revenus d'Arles et se dirigeaient tous vers le grand réfectoire où le repas devait être servi. Gilbert sentit la faim tenailler ses entrailles. Il ressentait une certaine peur à franchir le seuil et se mêler aux autres vu leur aversion pour lui. Toutefois, les cuisiniers allaient refuser de lui donner de la nourriture cette fois ci. Et ce qu'on servait à table lui rendait sa faim encore plus cruelle.

«Serge était tellement mignon quand elle lui parlait! »

« Il était rouge...mais comme pas possible. »

« Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'elle est vraiment tombée sous son charme. Il en a de la chance, le diantre! J'aimerais avoir une amoureuse moi aussi. »

« Rooh, s'il te plait, je t'ai présenté ma cousine Alice l'année dernière quand mes parents t'ont invité à la maison. Tu n'as même pas voulu aller plus loin, idiot! »

« Oh là là ça va! Alice ne me plaisait pas, hein! Peut-être que si elle s'épilait les sourcils... »

« Comment? Est-ce que monsieur s'est vu? Tu devrais faire de même, tiens, peut-être qu'une fille aussi belle que l'amoureuse de Serge voudrait de toi... »

La discussion se suivit jusqu'à l'entrée dans le réfectoire. Gilbert ne l 'écoutait même plus...Les mots lui tournaient dans la tête. Serge...une amoureuse? Quoi? Depuis aujourd'hui? Sans se rendre compte, il s'était arrêté comme frappé par le tonnerre.

Il ne sut comment l'expliquer...mais, un sentiment de solitude encore plus intense le prenait du plus profond du cœur. Sa faim s'était effacée, comme par magie.

**XXX**

Serge continuait de sourire. Ses amis avaient eu raison de le pousser à rencontrer cette demoiselle. _**Anette.**_ Une fille de bourgeois dont le père riche marchand de tissus vendait partout dans la France. Ils avaient une maison dans le Sud d'Arles, et même à Paris là où il pouvait suivre toutes les mondanités du moment. Elle avait été si douce et charmante. Son cœur avait battu fort à chaque fois qu'elle avait levé les yeux sur lui.

Il voulait la revoir...mais quelque chose semblait le retenir, et il ne sut le définir, ni mettre des mots sur cette hésitation.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre afin d'aérer la chambre puis commença à se déboutonner pour mettre sa chemise de nuit qu'il avait déjà posé sur le lit. La nuit était tombée vite. Demain, les cours reprendraient de façon normale et Serge, avec un peu d'inquiétude, se rendait compte qu'il avait pris un peu de retard.

Soupirant, il prit de nouvelles résolutions. «Tu vas devoir travailler encore plus, mon vieux! », ça et sa composition...

La porte s'ouvrit. Gilbert entrait et dés que leurs yeux se croisèrent, le temps ne suivit plus son cours. Gilbert referma la porte, s'avança sans un mot jusqu'à Serge qui recula d'un pas, approcha son visage sur l'épaule de Serge, le fixant du regard puis se détourna pour se déshabiller. Des frissons parcouraient le corps du brun qui ne put décrocher son regard du dos nu de Gilbert. Ce dernier, sur l'omoplate gauche, avait un gros bleu. Que s'était-il passé encore?

S'il lui demandait...lui répondrait-il?

« Bonsoir, Gilbert...on s'est à peine vus aujourd'hui. As tu passé une bonne journée? »

« De quoi tu te mêles, vicomte. Les colombes ne sont-elles pas assez belles pour toi pour que tu puisses te sentir obligé de fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires? »

Serge fut abasourdie, sa chemise glissant le long de son corps.

« Pardon? »

Gilbert lui lança une chaussure, comme quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Il se glissa sous la couverture, lançant un regard froid et moqueur à son interlocuteur.

«Je hais quand tu prends des airs de bon garçon, bien innocent, qui croit toujours qu'il peut aider les gens. Arrête de te mêler de mes affaires. »

Serge fut trop interloqué pour répondre au tac au tac. Il fixa les yeux verts un moment avant qu'un sourire mystérieux tira ses lèvres.

«Mon besoin de savoir t'a-t-il autant dérangé? Est-ce que m'enquérir de ta santé t'est apparu comme un crime? Dans ce cas, je m'excuse bien platement, monsieur Cocteau. »

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Gilbert eut tout de suite l'air déstabilisé. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cette réaction.

«Rencontrer une fille suffit à te donner autant d'assurance? »lança-t-il avec ironie, mais avec un peu de concentration, n'importe qui aurait pu entendre les vibrations de tristesse dans sa voix.

La surprise frappa Serge puis son sourire réapparut, de façon plus discrète.

«Tu es donc au courant. Qui donc t'en a parlé? Je suis invité à la revoir à la fin de la saison. Tu pourrais venir. Elle aura peut-être de jolies amies à te présenter. »

Les lèvres de Gilbert tressaillirent. Un mouvement de mépris le fit presque bondir de son lit. Mais...il n'allait pas laisser à Serge le plaisir de le voir stupéfait. Jouer le jeu serait une revanche bien plus délicieuse et qui plus est, lui ferait perdre ses moyens, non?

« Pourquoi pas? Si tu es sérieux, monsieur Perfection. Il fait froid, n'est ce pas? »

« Ah, excuse moi, je vais fermer la fenêtre... »

« Inutile, laisse là comme cela. »

L'instinct de Serge se mit en marche: Gilbert se levait, de manière langoureuse, et faisait quelques pas. Quelque chose allait se passer...

«Il fait froid mais en plus...tu dois te montrer bon amant avec cette fille, n'est-ce pas? »fit Gilbert, ses yeux sans émotions, le sourire glacial. «Tu dois être parfait dans tous les sens du terme... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu...? »

«Sers moi dans tes bras et laisse toi faire. »

Sans même crier gars Gilbert se jeta sur Serge en l'enlaçant. Posant ses lèvres sur celles de Serge, ils tombèrent sur son lit. Serge, dans ce baiser aussi inattendu que fougueux, put enfin mettre un nom sur cette hésitation..._elle s'appelait Gilbert._ Il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait rien apprendre de Gilbert.

**A suivre...**


End file.
